1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to image forming apparatuses such as copying machine and laser printer, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus in which developer loading work conducted for a developing unit especially in setting up the apparatus is simplified.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to set up a copying machine and make initial adjustments of the copying machine at a service place, service men have used to visit the place to install the machine for users. Among the setting-up works, there is a loading work of developer, called "starter", to a developing unit. This work is to load a developing unit uniformly with developer (when it is of two component system, a mixed developer of toner and carrier) in a container and has been done by a service man who draws the developing unit out of body of the machine to load the same.
However, if such service men have to be sent to every installation place to set up a machine and make some adjustments, various costs involved in such works add to cost of the copying machine itself. This has been a great factor of an increased cost especially in the cases of low-price small-size machines.